People who attend outdoor sporting events, such as golf, and other public events are often required to spend a considerable amount of time in a relatively confined area. In order to be comfortable, they are occasionally provided with bleachers or other seating arrangements. However, in the case of golf tournaments and various other public events, bleachers are impractical because the areas in which spectators reside tend to be so large that the expense of permanent or temporary bleachers would be prohibitive.
Conventionally, organizers of such events address this problem in one of several different ways. For example, they may prohibit the use of seating devices for many of the spectators, they may provide portable or temporary seating, such as stackable chairs, lawn chairs, and the like, or they may permit spectators to provide their own portable seats. Such conventional seating arrangements produce many undesirable consequences. For example, a prohibition on seating devices produces a considerable amount of discomfort on the part of the spectators. This discomfort may lead to bad publicity and an unwillingness on the part of the spectator to attend similar future events.
In addition, the conventionally utilized seating devices, whether provided by event organizers or spectators themselves, incorporate legs which become easily embedded inthe ground when the spectators sit in them. Such embedding is highly undesirable because it makes the seats difficult to sit in, and it damages the landscape.
Furthermore, such conventionally utilized seating devices are not designed to accommodate being stood upon. Nevertheless, spectators often stand on seating devices at such events due to the emotions generated by the event and a desire to see beyond a crowd of spectators. Consequently, such conventional seating devices quickly become damaged when the spectators stand upon them. Additionally, the conventional seating devices often become unstable when being stood upon. As a result, spectators occasionally fall from their standing position and injure themselves from the fall.